Unwanted Answers
by Hyper724
Summary: Finn and Jake go about their usual deeds as usual, then PB brings up to Finn about him being the only non-mutated species called "the Humans" But why would she do that. He went for that quest and went on...until he found a young mistress...Fionna.
1. Chapter 1

Unwanted Answers.  
Chapter 1  
"Hey! Stop that Jake!" Jake was at the other end of the bedroom, stretching his arm over to Finn, who was still laying in bed, ready to go back to sleep. "Hey Finn! C'mon! Let's go over to the candy kingdom to see Lady Rainicorn and PB." Finn turned over to Jake with a sigh. "Oh, alright, let's get going. After Finn got into his Civilian clothes, the two of them headed to the Candy Kingdom. When they got there, they went into where Princess Bubblegum would be at; her lab. "Hey, PB. What's up?" Princess Bubblegum turned her head to look at Finn and Jake. "Oh, hey Finn. Hey Jake. What brings you to the Candy Kingdom today?" Finn walked closer to her while Jake went over to Lady Rainicorn. "Oh I was just wondering of you had anything you needed us to do. You know, Ice King problems, taxes, the usual things that we take care of everyday." Princess Bubblegum looked at him, then at Jake, then back at Finn. "Oh, there isn't really errands just at the moment right now." Finn looked disappointed. "Oh okay. We'll just get going to other kingdoms to see if they need errands done. C'mon Jake, we gotta go to other kingdoms now." Jake looked at Finn. "Oh, Lady. I have to got now, but I'll talk to you sweetie." Lady Rainicorn said goodbye in Korean, and Jake went towards Finn. Princess Bubblegum watched Finn almost going through the doorway, then got his attention. "Uh, Finn? Can you come here for a sec. Just a sec and I'll let you go." Finn nodded, "Jake, you go ahead. I'll catch up." and then walked back to her. "What's up PB?" Princess Bubblegum looked at him with a smile. "Hey Finn. You know how you're the only Human in the entire land of Ooo? I was just wondering how you are the only known human." Finn looked at her, then made a sad expression. "Uh...I don't know... PB..." Princess Bubblegum put her hand on his left cheek. "Hey. Don't feel sad. Even if your the only human, you got friends who love you and support you." Finn looked stared at her, and made a smile at what she said. "Now run out there and look for adventure!" Finn went out the door way and caught up with Jake. "Hey, what was the hold up with PB?" Finn was in a deep thought and didn't hear Jake. "Oh for Glob's sake, FINN! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Finn flinched at Jake shaking him. "Yeah?!" Finn looked at Jake. "Oh, sorry Jake. What did you say?" Jake looked at him with a question on his face. "What did PB say?" Finn made a worried expression on his face. "I don't know actually. She brought up about me being the only human in Ooo out of nowhere." Jake looked back at where they came from, then looked back at Finn. "Oh. Is that what you were thinking about?" Finn nodded at him softly. "But, you know Jake? It's kinda funny." Jake looked at Finn with a confused expression. "What's funny Finn?" Finn stopped in front of the exit out of Princess Bubblegum's Castle. "It's just so weird and funny that she would bring up something about me being the only human."


	2. Chapter 2

Unwanted Answers  
Chapter 2  
Finn and Jake exited the Candy Kingdom ant went back into their treehouse to think about Princess Bubblegum's statement. "Why would she say that. She wouldn't say anything so mysterious like that." Jake jumped up from his drawer. "Hey! I get it! PB gave us an adventure to go on." Finn looked at him doubtfully, but then smiled. "Hey, yeah! That must be a clue!" The two of them went out in excitement. "So...where do you wanna go to first?" Jake looked over to him. "Hey, I don't know man." Then the sun shined at something in the woods. "Hey, we can follow where the light's coming from." The two of them went to the light. They found a mysterious tablet looking thing. It was a screen in front, black frame, a button on the bottom with a square in the middle of the button, on the back, it had an apple in the middle with a bite mark on it. Under the apple, it had letters that spelled out "iPod" on it, and under that "8 GB" Finn gave it to Jake. "Woah man. This is one weird looking thing. You want me to press the button? Finn put on a scared face. "No Jake! You don't know that this thing is capable of! It can be a bomb!" "Well, we don't know that for sure!" "No Jake. Let's take it over to PB. She's the scientist." "Well, Whadda we waitin' for. Let's take it over to her Finn!" Finn got on Jake's back and Jake increased his size and then ran on all fours as fast as he can. When they got to Princess Bubblegum, they blasted her doors down, surprising Princess Bubblegum severely. "Oh! Finn and Jake! What brings you back here?" The two of the were almost out of breath, dying for air. "Finn, why are you breathing hard when I was running?" "Huh? Oh, just effect additions. Well anyways, PB! We found this weird looking thing in the woods!" Princess Bubblegum got a hold of it and examined it. "Well, I can't tell you what it is right this moment. But I might have the answer within the week." "Okay. Take your time PB." Finn and Jake went back to the woods, where they found the mysterious object. "Finn. There might be freaky things in there. Let's go to the Wildberry Kingdom and see if Wildberry Princess needs anything." But Finn refused. He went on deeper into the woods. Jake let out a sigh and went to follow Finn. Jake caught up with Finn. "Woah. Finn! What is this place?" The part of the forest was very colorful. "Haha. It looks like Lady Ranicorn colored it with her rainbow magic. They examined the trees and mushrooms. Jake kept on examining the mushrooms. Then he made an expression of a bad feeling on his face. "Uh...Finn?" Finn kept on looking at the leaves and answered Jake. "Yeah, what's up?" Jake turned to Finn slowly and had a scared expression on his face. "We gotta get out of this part of the forest!" Finn put on a confused expression while looking at Jake. "Huh? Why? It's so pretty here." Jake ran on all fours to him and swooped Finn onto his back. "Jake! What's wrong?" When Jake got them out of the colorful part of the forest, he put Finn down."Okay. I know you were enjoying the colors, but that place was bad news man!" Finn stared at him doubtfully. "I'm serious. That place is the sacred ancient Rainicorn burial ground. Lady told me about it the other day. She said this quote; Thee who enters the Rainicorn burial ground, thee who shall die of misconduct." Finn shivered and looked over to the Wildberry bushes. He walked toward the bushes to pick some berries. But something caught his eyes. "Hey Jake! I found something. Jake stretched his arms to take the thing in his hand. "It's a book. Hey let's read it." Jake opened the book and a blinding light knocked them out.


	3. Chapter 3

Unwanted Answers  
Chapter 3  
Someone was opening their eyes slowly. "Huh? What am I doing sleeping here? In the forest? Cake? Where are you?" Fionna walked out of the forest and looked around. No one was around. "BOO!" Fionna flinched and turned around quickly. Marshall Lee the Vampire king startled her. "Marshall Lee! Ugh! Don't do that! Next time you do that, a kick to your face!" Marshall Lee put on a smirk. "Hehe. Fionna. No need to be angry. Cake's worried sick about you. You should, uh, you know, get to your tree house." Fionna puffed up one of her cheeks. "Marshall... How long was I gone?" Marshall Lee counted his fingers. "About 3 weeks. I was looking over you the whole time. But wallah! Your awake. That was a relief for me." Fionna put her hands on her cheeks. "Oh my glob! The candy kingdom! Are they alright?! Anything can happen in 3 weeks!" Fionna ran to her tree house. She slammed the door open. "Cake?!" Fionna climbed the ladder to the second floor. "Fionna? Fionna! Oh my glob! Gurl where in Ooo were you?!" Fionna and Cake gave each other a very tight hug. "Marshall Lee was looking over me the whole time I was out. *Gasp! Is the Candy Kingdom okay?!" Cake put on a smile and looked at Fionna. "Oh gurl~ the Candy Kingdom is alright!" Fionna let out a air of relief. "Cake, I gotta tell Marshall my thanks." Fionna went out the front door and went to Marshall Lee, who was floating in front of her. "Marshall, just wanted to say thanks for taking care of me and watching over me and stuff." Marshall Lee nodded with a smile. "Anything for my bro." Marshall Lee floated closer to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Fionna." "Hey, you didn't have to guy." Marshall Lee floated away. Turned back one last time and waved her goodbye. Fionna went back into the tree house and climbed onto bed. "What was all the time outside Fionna?" Fionna sat in bed, blushed cheeks and daydreaming. "Fionna? Oh wait. Don't tell me that you're falling for the Vampire King." Fionna got back to her senses and stared at Cake, blushing. "Oh, uh, no Never! My man is Gumball! Well good night!" Cake was convinced but still suspicious. The two of them fell asleep into a droopy, long dream. Finn awoken along with Jake. "Woah. What the heck happened to us?" Finn rubbing his eyes. "I don't know man. Did you have a weird dream about some girl and some Vampire King?" Jake looked at him in horror. "What the? That's what I dreamt about too" Finn looked at Jake in amazement. "Ice King's FanFiction? Fionna and Cake?" Jake started shivering. "What if... Fionna and Cake are real?" Finn put on a confident face. "Ice King, you have lots of Questions to Answer. Because we are good cop, and bad cop."


	4. Chapter 4

Unwanted Answers  
Chapter4  
Finn and Jake blasted the door open. "Ice King!" Finn leaped across the room and slapped the Ice King. "Ow! Hey! What was that for?" Jake kicked him to the wall. Then they put Finn's sword at the Ice King's neck. "Ice King! We got questions, so you better have answers!" Finn said with an evil look on his face. "Whaaat? What do you want answers for? I don't know anything. I haven't stole any princesses for days!" Finn slapped him then turned to Jake. "Jake. Go get the book." Jake nodded then stretched over to the prison cell and got the Fionna and Cake fan fiction that the Ice King have written about a year back. Jake put it in front of the Ice King's face. "This! Explain why we dream about this story!" The Ice King looked back and forth at Finn and Jake. "Guys, why in the world do you think I did this to you? I only wrote the story, not jam it into your minds." Finn and Jake looked at each other. Finn made a face for suspicion, but let the sword go. "Okay Ice King. But if we find out you lied to us, we are coming back to kick your butt in here." Ice King made a face for fear. Finn and Jake went out of the Ice Kingdom. "Hey, Finn. Why'd you let him go. He's our top suspect in this case!" Finn ignored him. Finn looked around and caught a glimpse of Lumpy Space. "Hm...Jake... Let's go home. It's getting late. Let's go." Jake followed Finn into the bedroom. "Jake. Don't wake me at all, okay." Finn went into a deep sleep. Jake looked at Finn to see if he was sleeping, then took out his baby blanket. Rubbed it against his face, and closed his eyes saying. "I miss you mom and dad..." Fionna woke up from her bed. "Woah! Cake! Cake?" Cake wouldn't wake up at all. "Why did I dream about a boy named Finn?" Fionna got ready for an adventure and wondered about her dream while walking out of the tree house. "Hiss~" Fionna just walked past Marshall Lee. "Hello Marshall." Marshall put on a face for disappointment. "That usually makes you laugh..." Fionna looked up to him. "Sorry. Not in the mood right now. I'm trying to figure something out" Marshall Lee lit up and flew over in front of Fionna. "Maybe I can help!" Fionna put on a face for doubt. "Well, there was some kid and dog beating up some Ice King. I'm trying to figure out why would I dream of such thing." Marshall Lee started to follow Fionna and started thinking with her. "Hm... Fionna, what did you do before you blacked out?" Fionna started to think even harder. "I...I was wandering the woods to look for adventure, but..." "But Cake wasn't with you." Fionna put on a face for frustration. "Ugh! What did I do after that!?" Fionna kicked an acorn and sat down in disappointment that she couldn't remember. "Hey...Fionna..." Marshall Lee bit her neck. "Ow! What the he-Woah..." Fionna was getting dizzy and losing her vision. She laid down and blacked out. "Ahhhh! Oh?" Fionna was back in her own bed. "What happened? Ugh! Marshall! I'll get you for this!" Fionna jumped out of bed and walked past the drawer where Cake would sleep at, except, there was a door by it. "Oh." She opened the door that led outside. She went through the door, and as soon as she did, the door disappeared behind her. The landscape started to become blacker and blacker until she was the only thing there. She kept on going forward until there was a light.. She went through the opening. She looked behind to see what she came out of. She came out of a girl's mouth. She had really long hair that was black. "What the? Another vampire?" "Look, if your gonna get out, hurry it up will you? I haven't got all day." Fionna jumped out to a grassy landscape. The giant girl started to walk away. "Wait! I didn't get your name! I'm Fionna!" The giant girl turned to Fionna and crouched down. "I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen. Hisss!" Marceline went away to where she was going to. Fionna went toward a tree she can see in the distance. She made a run for the tree. "Ahh! Nice tree!" Then the tree started to open a small gateway. "Okay Fionna. I can do this. Let's squeeze through that opening." Fionna got on all fours and crawled through the opening. When she got to the other side, she was flying. Though time and space. She saw lots of stuff about the Chronicorn-Cats war. "Hm. Weird junk. Hey, what's this?" She saw pictures of the extinct species, "Humans". "My...people..." Fionna stared at the pictures until a picture of Finn came up. "Ah! The boy from my dream! He's real!" But in the picture, Finn was moving the same way like herself as if he was her reflection. But, on Finn's side, he was looking at Fionna, thinking that she was a moving picture. "Ah! She's real! The girl from my dream." Back on Fionna's side, she went ahead while Finn did the same. They both went through a mirror at the same time, revealing each other. "Who are you?" Fionna stared at Finn. "I-I'm Fionna...and you?" Finn looked around the area. "Uh... I'm Finn..."


End file.
